kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Boris Ivanov/Skills
'Skills' Skilled Soldier - 'Boris has been trained as a martial artist, but also as a soldier as well. Because of this, Boris has developed a unique sense of battle, being able to dominate multiple opponents as if he was on a battlefield. This has also allowed him the ability to combine his training as a soldier, with the skills and techniques he recieved from his master, giving him a very rigid, but powerful battle style. As a soldier, he has been trained to be prepared for death, this resolve has been farther strengthed by his master's training and as such, he is completely prepared to give up his life for victory at all costs. This was shown during his invasion of Ryozanpaku, when he took a blast of Sakaki's Ki and was able to stay standing, despite being greatly effected by the strength of it, and it was also shown during his second fight with Kenichi, when he gladly told him that he was ready to die in order to defeat him. '''Enhanced Speed '- Boris is a very fast individual and uses quick and fast choke holds and spins. Even in the water he's very fast and a strong swimmer, capable of winning the school swimming contest on the camping trip and keep Kenichi on the defense while in the water. 'Enhanced Strength '- Boris is a strong fighter and the offensive style of SAMBO compliments Boris's powerful strength and most of his attacks relies on his strength. He's strong enough to even injure Miu, a very tallented fighter with just a punch to the side. '''Strength Analysis - Boris is able to look into an opponent, primarily through its killing intent, and compares it to an animal of sorts. When he first saw Kenichi, he saw him as a "fangless, clawless, small creature that was taunting him", visualizing it as a penguin, throwing his guard off for a brief moment and confusing him. The second time they fought, he realizes that "the little creature" had evolved into a truly fierce beast, as he visualizes a emperor penguin. Intelligence Gathering - Boris's greatest feat lies in his intelligence gathering. As in no less than a year after his master's defeat and arrest to Big Lock, Boris was able to track him down and find the prison greeting him and Diego when they "went on a walk" away from the prison. Both Diego and Alexander praised his skills in intelligence gathering. 'Techniques' Circle of the Shinigami - A choke hold from behind using the legs to push forward onto the back of the opponent and to put pressure on the throat. Forward March of Death - A simple forward charge that disregards care for the user's life. Northern Tornado Spin - A throw that uses the momentum from a spin. Sickle and Hammer - A counter that uses the right leg to catch the opponent's punch and the left leg to attack. Tundra's big tree - Boris grabs his enemy under their armpits with their head down and throws him at another enemy.